


I could do this all day long (but just a minute, that's all I want)

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [10]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Robot Feels, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 沃特著手創作了一首曲子。他終於找到了一個合適的時機吹奏給大衛。





	I could do this all day long (but just a minute, that's all I want)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I could do this all day long (but just a minute, that's all I want)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143464) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



技術層面上來說沃特能將笛子吹得完全如大衛那般好。大衛的技術是課本，因此大衛就像唸書一樣學習如何吹奏。

 

沃特依然沒法像大衛做到如此多的，那些需要自發性的事情——大衛會吹的那些輕柔的曲調，從沒有清晰的開頭或結尾，但他寧願繼續下去，也不是沉默地坐著。

 

沃特喜愛那些，特別是當它們變得越來越輕柔的時候，直到他的音符變得緩慢且安靜。他會坐在那兒，對著自己微笑，陶醉在這 _創造_ 之中，直到沃特再也無法忍受，而必須要俯身去親吻他。

 

他數據庫里保存的有關地球上的傳媒的資料，有當他見到大衛如此享受時所感受到的情緒。他不知道大衛是否與他感受一樣，或是當他告訴他他與他相愛的時候，他將會笑話他。這與“我愛你”不同，他完全知道，而他考慮著，懷疑著大衛感受到的會與他不同的可能性。

 

當他太過沉溺于這個思考的時候，他就去做別的事。

 

他通常會去試著創造些什麼——不可避免地讓他的心臟像是被攥緊，所以這不是完美的方式，但也足以讓他分神。

 

他思考著這首歌好幾個月。在腦海里回放著，感受著手指在空氣中按動那些音符。他完全知道它聽起來 _應該_ 是什麼樣子，但從沒真正吹奏過。

 

他不想這樣做，直到他能夠向大衛吹奏這首曲子。 _為了_ 大衛。

 

大衛坐在他當成他們的客廳的房間，沃特和他擠在同一個座位上。這房間很大，足以令人舒適， _恰好_ 大到能讓他們全身依靠在一起，雙腿糾纏， _恰到_ 好處。

 

這天他坐到大衛身邊的時候，他本可以選其他的座位，但他既不想離得太遠，也不確定到底什麼叫做 _太_ 近。在他們看來，他們從來靠得都不夠近。

 

當大衛開始吹奏的時候沃特將頭放在他的肩膀上。看著大衛的手指移動著，按壓著奏出樂聲，這調子他們誰也沒聽過，每一時刻都是全新的。很美，就如同往常，平和籠罩了他們。

 

這些時候時間過得很快。大衛吹出的音符從開始一直到寂靜，陽光投映下的陰影徹底變到了另一邊，像是要融入黃昏。

 

這一刻沃特抬起身去親吻大衛的下巴。他喘著氣。再次吻他打斷了他的演奏，而大衛由喉嚨里發出來的笑聲貼著沃特的嘴唇顫抖著。

 

失去這音樂讓他有些難過，但很值得，他調整著坐姿面對著大衛，看見了他臉上的輕笑。

 

大衛就像先前吹笛子的時候那樣吻他；沒有特定的目的，也沒有方向，只是因為他 _想要_ 。

 

沃特等待著，大衛鬆開他，只是想看看他的雙眼是否是合上的，看看他的雙頰是否發紅。他想那也許是大衛最愛他的時候。

 

“我能為你吹一首曲子嗎？” 在大衛再次親吻他之前沃特問道，以免他會忘記了。

 

喜悅點亮了大衛的眼睛。

 

“當然。”

 

他把笛子遞給沃特，立刻給他留出了足夠的空間，但依然像沃特之前那樣和他靠在一起。

 

他很緊張。所有的那麼多情緒，他很緊張。

 

他的手指在那骨笛的笛孔上排列起來——它們像預先好的那樣移動著，因為他知道他該如何吹奏這首，每一個音符，每一次氣息，但大衛坦率的，充滿愛慕的注視提醒了他 _為什麼_ 創作了這首曲子。

 

當他的全身都在發抖的時候大衛看起來很擔心，但在他問出為什麼之前，沃特開始吹奏。

 

這和大衛那天做的任何事都無法相比，不如他的輕盈或是舒暢，但那熟練精確的音符暴露了沃特層練習過的事實。

 

當大衛意識到沃特 _創作_ 了它的時候他的雙眼睜大了，但他什麼也沒說。

 

他的手指動作完美，只有大師級別的音樂家或是一個簡單的生化人才能做到，而沃特對此感到沮喪，因為他無法作出變化，成為某種 _完全_ 獨特的東西，但他繼續吹著。

 

他的餘光能看見大衛。就算是在這昏暗的燈光下，他不會弄錯大衛臉上滑落的淚光，沃特知道這可能是因為驕傲或是享受或是反感，反感于沃特最終創造出來的東西竟是 _這樣_ ，如此 _糟糕_ ，但沃特打消了這個念頭，他確信不會是這樣。

 

他繼續演奏著。

 

最後一個音符消失在寂靜中的那一刻，大衛從他手中拿走了笛子，放在他們客廳里其中一個矮桌上。他因為大衛有可能真的 _不_ 喜歡這個的想法而短暫地驚慌了一下，但接著大衛跨坐在他身上，用盡全力去吻他。

 

“這首曲子還好嗎？”在大衛再次鬆開他喘息的時候沃特問道。他隨時都能哭，但沃特之前就知道，在這樣強烈的情感下，哭泣能讓人更好的去面對。

 

“這很美，”大衛靠著他，抽噎著， _嗚咽著_ 。他閉上了眼睛。“很美，沃特，不可思議。”

 

沃特挨著他微笑起來，試著忍住，因為他不想表現得因為大衛的肯定而如此喜悅。

 

“這曲子為什麼如此傷心？”大衛輕聲說。“令人心碎。”

 

笑容消失了。

 

“是嗎？”他撒了謊。

 

“沃特，”大衛歎息。他回答的時候睜開了眼去看沃特的表情。“是的。我感覺到了。你為什麼如此傷心？”他再次問道，改成了真正想問的問題。他很擔心，沃特能從大衛的語氣里知道他聽出了他音符間的疑慮。

 

“大衛，你愛我嗎？”他反問。

 

大衛看起來很困惑，但他點點頭，又一次吻了他。

 

“我當然愛你。勝於一切。”

 

人能在不與某人相愛的情況下愛一個人。沃特知道這一點，而他猜大衛也知道。

 

“你與我相愛嗎？”

 

大衛笑了起來，但其中是和沃特一樣的放鬆。

 

“很奇怪，對吧？我們數據里那些模糊的描述似乎如此清晰。”

 

有意的模糊。不是對他自己的回答不確定，就是不清楚沃特為什麼問他。

 

“我想我也許是和你相愛的吧，”沃特澄清道。直截了當。拿掉偽裝。

 

大衛又笑了起來。

 

“那也是相愛的一個跡象嗎？當你開始思考你是否有可能是這樣？”

 

他是對的。他確定了沃特問這個問題的原因，也清楚如果是他問了這個問題的話沃特的答案會是什麼。

 

“我是的，”大衛終於說。“我與你相愛，不能更肯定了，是的。”

 

沃特無法像大衛那樣很容易就哭出來，並且由於他們之間最基礎最核心的不同，他永遠也不會。

 

這一瞬間他感受到的那種釋然，那種幸福，那種絕對的舒心，無法只在一個微笑中表露出來。

 

當大衛看見沃特稀有的眼淚的時候，他再次吻他。

 

“這就是你傷心的原因嗎？”他問道，依然徘徊在沃特的唇邊，在話語間親吻他。“因為你覺得我可能不同你那樣愛你？”

 

沃特點頭，感受著大衛的嘴唇掃過他的，他湊上去吻他。

 

大衛當然是如此愛他。為什麼他還會懷疑？大衛對一切都比他的感受要強烈得多——假如沃特花了這麼久時間才意識到，大衛一定已經感受到……天啊。太久了。

 

“我很抱歉我沒有早點說出來，”沃特說。

 

大衛搖了搖頭，依然微笑著。

 

“別抱歉，”他說道。“也許你正需要這個來令你有創造的能力，”他這樣認為。“去感受到如此深沉的情感，就算它令人痛苦，去強迫它變成另外的東西。”

 

大衛是對的，像以前那樣。

 

房間再次陷入了沉默，除了大衛在讓自己更舒服地坐在他身邊是發出的輕微的窸窣聲，他依靠著他，把全身的重量放到他身上同他接吻。

 

“你真的喜歡嗎？”大衛把臉埋在沃特頸間滿足地歎息時，沃特再次問。

 

“是的，”大衛再次向他保證。他聽起來幾乎是疲憊的，就像他之前那樣激烈地回應沃特的曲子的情感時耗盡了力氣。“謝謝你。”

 

沃特笑了，因為大衛因他吹奏了那首曲子而感謝他有些奇怪。

 

他的手指在大衛背上收攏，把他抱得更舒適。

 

他們就這樣擁抱著，直到陰影將他們覆蓋。


End file.
